Better Than Revenge
by LETS GO KILL VOLDEMORT
Summary: I know that revenge isn't the asnwer. As a matter of fact, it's NEVER the right awnser. And I should know, I get all O's. But when I see Lavender...she better watch her back. Cause there's nothing I do better than revenge. PUT ON HAITIS UNTIL OTHERWISE
1. Plenty Fine

**HI. NOT DOING SO GREAT. IDIOT EX. ME AND MY FRIENDS, MAJOR HP GEEKS, SO WE HAD NICKNAMES FOR EVERYONE. I AM RON, AND EX WAS CHO CHANG. CAN YOU REALLY SEE RON AND CHO TOGETHER? I DIDN'T THINK SO. WHATEVER, CHO TURNED OUT TO BE A JERK. SO, I WROTE THIS. I WROTE THIS WITH 'BETTER THAN REVENGE' BY TAYLOR SWIFT IN THE BACKGROUND. TRYING LISTENING TO IT AND READING THIS FIC.**

Ron was right there. He was just standing there. Looking into the fire, not doing his potions essay.

"Hey, Ron." I said as I walked up to him.

"Oh, hey, Hermione." He said, throwing his potions essay to the side. Typical Ron, leaving his stuff for the last minute. I had gotten that done yesterday, the day Slughorn assigned it.

"Do you want some help with that?"

"Er... wait, are you offering to help? You're not scolding me for leaving it for the last minute?"

I laughed, I would normally do that, but he looked so cute I didn't want to scold him.

"Yes." I said, beaming at him. He looked surprised.

"Sure," he held out his essay for me to read. I took it, and our fingers accidentaly touched. A shiver went up my spine, making my hand go numb.

"D-did you feel that?" He asked, looking puzzled as he looked at his thumb as if it had suddenly grown a head. Ron felt that too?

"Yes, a bit. Well, my hand just kind of went all numb, and my stomach flopped." He nodded.

"Mine too." That is really strange. I know that I have feelings for Ron, but he actually felt it too!

"Well, I'll just start reading this," I said, indicating his essay in my hand. As I read it, Ron chuckled to himself.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Nothing... its just, well, did you know that every time you read something interesting, or puzzling, you bite down on your bottom lip?" What? I never did that.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you were just doing it. And when you get impatient, you start drumming your fingers on a desk, or a table."

"Wh- how did you know that?"

"I'm observant." I laughed.

"Could you be more observant in class?" He pulled a face showing sarcastic hurt, his blue eyes sparkling as he did a puppy dog face. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked, "is there something on my face?" I decided to take pity on him.

"Yes, chocolate." There really was a thing of chocolate on his face. Near his upper lip, close to his nose.

"Oh..." He tried to lick it off with his tongue, but that didn't work very well.

"Here," I said, "let me get it." I reached out with my hand towards his face, and he closed his eyes. My fingers found the chocolate, and gently scrubbed it off. He still hadn't opened his eyes after I had touched him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, plenty fine."

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT FIC! BUT MORE WILL COME. AND THE REVENGE THIGNIE WILL MAKE SENSE LATER. THIS IS JUST THE FIRST "HALF" OF THE STORY. AND FOR MY OTHER FIC, 'DUMBLEDORE READS THEM THE DEATHLY HALLOWS' I'M NOT GOING TO WORK ON IT TODAY, CAUSE IT'S SO CAOTIC, AND I CANNOT BE FUNNY RIGHT NOW. SORRY! **


	2. Ginger Hair

**WHOOOOOOOAAA! SECOND TIME TONIGHT, BABY! I SHOULD UPDATE TOMORROW, IF IM NOT OVERWHELMED!**

Lavender flew down the dorm steps, screaming wildly.

"Ron!" He looked up from his essay which I had given back to him, perfectly corrected.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Er, ok, where?" He looked troubled, like he was hesitant about going. What was she going to talk to him about? Were they even going to _talk_ at all?

"Just come with me!" She said, pulling him by his hand, causing him to fall to the ground. And knocking over his ink bottle.

"Ow," He mumbled, pulling himself to his feet.

"Come on, Ron!" She grabbed him by his hand yet again, and they flew out the common room portrait. They left me standing there, covered in ink.

PAGE 

I heard Lavender come into our dorm room, and rolled over and glanced at the clock. 1:32 AM. What had they been doing?

"Parvati!" She hollered, waking all of us up.

"What?" She said, clearly half asleep.

"I got Ron!" that woke me up.

"What?" I said, interrupting their conversation. She giggled.

"Yeah, we snogged _all night_." Suddenly, those walls I had worked so hard to keep up, came crashing down, right on top of me. I was suffocating, I would die if someone didn't help me.

"Oohh, looks like _somebody's _jealous!" Parvati accused. Jealous? No way, it was more. I felt something I had never felt before towards Lavender. _Pure hatred._

"Jealous?" I said, my voice sounding unnaturally high, even to me. "I would never be jealous! Why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe it's because you fancy Ron." Parvati said. I inhaled sharply.

"Me? Fancy Ron Weasley?"

"I dunno, Hermione." Lavender said.

"Give me ten _good _reasons of why you don't like him, then." Parvati challenged. I was beginning to hate my roommates more and more.

"Fine! You want ten good reasons! I'll give them to you!" I needed to buy myself more time, but how?

"Come on, Hermione, it shouldn't be that hard." Lavender crooned. God, she sounded so stupid when she talked like that. I'm not 5!

"Number one," I began, "he is selfish. He never does anything in return when I'm helping him with his homework. Number two, he has the emotional range of a teaspoon." Lavender giggled at that, which caused me to roll my eyes. "Number three, he curses way too much. Number four, he can be a bit unkind. Number five, he's too tall. Number six, he's afraid of spiders, I'm not even afraid of those things! Number seven, his eyes are too dreamy." Oh, oops! I didn't mean to say that.

"His 'eyes are too dreamy'? That's a reason WHY you like him!" Lavender huffed.

"I didn't mean to say that!" I quickly covered up, "I meant to say his eyes are pale!" She still looked suspicious as I carried on with my list.

"Number eight, he's not cute." That, was a downright lie. I think he's so handsome, I love the way he smiles and... getting off track! "Number nine, he's not all that smart..." I needed one more, then I was free! I wracked my brain, but I couldn't come up with anything... well, I came up with one thing, but it was a bit mean.

"Hermione! Just one more!" Parvati said, egging me on.

"He's a ginger." I said, then burried my face in the pillow. I cannot believe I just said that! I was so mean! Parvati and Lavender started howling.

"That's funny, Granger, really funny."


End file.
